The present invention relates to a device for lifting and depositing transportable large containers, e.g., compartments or the like, with rack and pinion jacks to be fastened to the container corners by means of overhang beams of which racks are provided on uprights for those large containers and which can be raised and lowered along each upright, and the uprights can be provided with wheels for movement of the lifting and depositing device and the large containers with it.
A lifting and depositing device of this type has been disclosed in German DE-PS No. 32 26 882. In order to lift a container from the ground or to place it on the ground, an open space is provided beneath the rack and pinion jack of this device to receive the wheels at the bottom ends of the uprights. The uprights with the attached wheels, with the hoist gearing moved aside, can then be introduced into the opened winch housing from the outside from the side, which however is complicated because of the great weight of the uprights with wheels to be dealt with. Furthermore, during lifting of a container into a higher position, in order also to sufficiently guide the uprights beneath the rack and pinion jack, this known device requires the provision of hinged auxiliary support guides, which can be coupled with the pivotable gearings of the rack and pinion jack. This device is structurally costly and its operation requires great supervision.